


We Wouldn't Have to Say Goodbye

by HenryHidgens



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Apocalypse, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryHidgens/pseuds/HenryHidgens
Summary: Cam has some mistakes he needs to fix.I also was listening to "if the world was ending" and bawling so this is what i made also title from that song
Relationships: Cam | GoodGuyFitz/Mason | Zuckles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	We Wouldn't Have to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> (Edit) Wrote this before quarantine and it sure as hell feels like the worlds ending now

“This maybe your last chance, the meteor is on a direct course with Earth. Go see your loved ones you have t-minus 1 hour .”. Cameron just got off the phone with his parents only to hear the robotic news bulletin play for the 5th time. He had tears dried against his pale cheeks. He was scared, hell the whole earth was, the night before the news was spread that a meteor was on a crash course for Earth. Most thought it was another scare until about 5 hours ago when the news across the planet began broadcasting a countdown. He spent the first hour petrified he couldn’t see his family they were too far and most of his friends left not long after the announcement played. The next few hours were drinking and breaking down, hell what else are you supposed to do when your told when your whole planet was going 2 days. Finally after he drank himself sick he called his parents, they talked all they could and exchanged “I love you”’s until they couldn’t breathe. That’s how it was until they brought up a certain someone who he had not seen in a few months, someone who Cam didn’t realize meant this much to him. He apologized to his parents and promised he loved them then hung up. Cameron had to see him no matter what he said he needed to see him. Cam put on his shoes quickly leaving his phone on the kitchen counter and began to run down the stairs of his building. As he reached the ground floor he did not see the movie like anarchy like he expected but instead tens to hundreds of people politely standing and watching the sky. The sky was turning red you could see the white streak of the meteors tail across the sky. After pausing to look up, Cams legs began to push him on the route that his body memorized. He pushed past many people some of which were holding each other whether they knew the other or not.

Cameron’s heart was racing as he reached the familiar brick building with graffiti up the side. He took in the way red glow hit the side of the building as he caught his breath. Cam knew that he looked like a mess and that when he got up to the floor he probably wouldn’t want to even look at Cam but with so many things he wanted to say he might as well try. He climbed the stairs as fast as he could not caring about the heartbeat he could hear in his ears. Finally after what felt like an eternity he reached the 4th floor , taking a deep breath he began to walk down the hall before reaching a familiar. The task of knocking was much harder than Cameron originally thought, his hands was shaking at his sides and his mind was running 100 miles a minute. Slowly he brought his hand up to the door and placed 2 sharp wraps against the wood. There was silence after for about 1 minute that felt like it lasted an eternity and just as Cameron was about to knock again the door swung open revealing Mason looking rougher than ever his hair was messy and his eyes were bloodshot making the light blue stand out. 

“I thought I told you to leave me alone a while ago?” Mason said with a tone if anger in his voice but Cam couldn’t tell who Mason was mad at him or the world.

“You did Mason but I’m here because I’m sorry.” Cameron said forcing his eyes to the ground because he couldn’t look in those baby blue eyes.

“Of course you fucking sorry now Cam the worlds fucking ending!” Mason said and the words left his mouth like venom sinking deep into Cams skin. He couldn’t think of how to say what was in his head so he stayed quiet until he heard Mason speak up; “Yeah that’s what I thought.”. As Mason went to close the door Cameron outstretched his arm and stopped it.

  
“Its not just today, I’ve been sorry since that night. I knew I was wrong and I spent nights wondering if I would see you again. I knew I should’ve apologized but I didn’t know how because I was scared Mason more scared than even now. I knew this was gonna happen one day but I didn’t want that to. I wanted to grow old with you. So I’m sorry, I’m sorry that it took the fucking apocalypse to bring me back here. But I’m most sorry for not being able to say this when I should’ve but I love you Mason. And I don’t care that the worlds gonna end soon as long as I get to be here with you. Fuck the meteor fuck fate, I’m here and if you tell me to go that’s fine I can die knowing that I love you.”

  
Mason was silent but let the door fall open as tears began to prick his eyes. Cam looked at him feeling his heart sink to his stomach. Mason let his eyes dart around Cameron’s face watching his eyes search his face examining his red cheeks with close precision, 

  
“I love you too.”. Cams eyes softened as he rushed forward gripping Mason and pushing him into the small apartment as the last warning played over the T.V. “2 minutes left.”. Cam lightly grabbed Masons jaw bringing him up into a soft deep kiss. Pulling away they let their foreheads rest against each other. Cams arms enveloped Mason as they stared into each other’s eyes. As they sat in silence the true countdown began “30, 29, 28…..”. 

  
“ I promise I’ll be here no matter what.”

  
The windows began to white out as Masons grip tightened.

  
“I’ll always love you Cam.” “I Love you too”


End file.
